Die Hölle tief in mir
by JosephineDracul
Summary: Tief in ihm ist sie noch. Eine leise Stimme, die voller Verzweiflung schreit, ihn dazu drängt, wieder auf die Seite des Lichtes zu gehen, es sei noch nicht zu spät. Doch diese Stimme verklingt immer mehr...


Art der Story: Darkfiction/Drama

Autor: Josephine

Datum: 10.02.2005

Titel der Story: Die Hölle tief in mir

Anmerkungen der Autorin: Alle von mir verwendeten Personen gehören JKR. Wie immer verdiene ich nichts mit dieser Geschichte. Nur die Idee gehört mir. Immerhin etwas…_lach_

Disclaimer: Severus Snape denkt über seinen inneren Dämonen nach…

* * *

**Die Hölle tief in mir**

Wieder einmal stehe ich am Fenster und schaue hinaus. Draußen geht die Sonne bereits unter. Der Himmel glüht in einem warmen Orange-Rot. Immer mehr Wolken ziehen auf, Regenwolken. Langsam wird das Orange zu Lila, dann zu Grau. Ich lächle. Es wird eine kalte, regnerische Nacht. Finster. Genau richtig.

Ich lehne mich an den Fensterrahmen und schaue weiter hinaus. Wind zieht auf. Rauscht laut um die Türme und Zinnen von Hogwarts. Die Baumwipfel des Verbotenen Waldes beginnen, sich in dem zum Sturm werdenden Wind immer mehr zu biegen. Ihre letzten, noch verbliebenen Blätter rauschen laut.

Der Winter ist nicht mehr weit. Ich spüre sein Kommen. Die Luft ist erfüllt von einem kalten Flüstern. Ich bin so in meine Gedanken versunken, dass ich gar nicht merke, wie die ersten Regentropfen beginnen gegen das Fenster zu fallen. Das brennende Rot des Abendhimmels hatte mich an etwas erinnert. Feuerrote, wild funkelnde Augen. Stechend. Kalt. Ich höre sein unmenschlich hohes Lachen in meinem Kopf, spüre seine langen, kalten Finger auf meiner Wange. Voldemort. Der Dunkle Lord. Mein Lord.

Die Gedanken an unser letztes Treffen lassen mich wieder lächeln. Es war vor wenigen Tagen, eine Nacht wie heute. Dunkel, kalt und ohne Sterne. Viele Menschen fanden in dieser Nacht ihren Tod, nicht wenige von ihnen durch meine Hand… oder andere Dinge. Es ist, als spüre ich immer noch, wie ihr warmes Blut an meinen Händen haftet, den schwarzen Samt meiner Robe durchtränkt und meine Kehle hinab läuft…

Kurz schließe ich die Augen, höre wieder ihre Schreie, ihr Flehen. In meinem Mund schmecke ich ihr Blut. So süß, so verlockend… Ich öffne meine Augen wieder langsam. Draußen ist es nun völlig dunkel geworden, ein ordentlicher Sturm peitscht über die Landschaft. Bäume biegen sich, Gräser tanzen, Blätter rauschen und vermischen sich mit den laut fallenden Regentropfen, die einen leichten, gräulichen Schleier über alles legen. Es ist eine wunderschöne Nacht! So schwarz wie mein Haar, meine Augen… meine Seele.

Falls ich so etwas überhaupt besitze, ist sie schwarz, keine Frage! Wie sollte es bei einem Kind der Nacht, wie ich es bin, auch anders sein? Ich lebe vom Blut der Lebenden. Diese rote Flüssigkeit, die Venen und Arterien durchströmt, ist mein Lebenselixier. Ich brauche es, um überhaupt existieren zu können. Der Dämon tief in mir verlangt nach diesem Elixier. Immer. Seine Schreie werden immer lauter, seine Klaue gefährlicher, je länger ich es ihm verweigere. Tief in mir, noch tiefer auf dem Grund meiner schwarzen Seele als dieser Dämon, schreit eine Stimme verzweifelt auf. Voller Qualen. Sie hat geschrieen, als ich mich für den dunklen Weg entschied, als ich mich Voldemort anschloss und als ich meinen ersten Menschen umbrachte.

Immer schrie diese verzweifelte Stimme, ich solle aufhören, zurückkehren, es sei noch nicht zu spät. Schnell lernte ich, diese Stimme zu ignorieren. Sie war lästig, mehr nicht. Heute ist sie nur noch der Hall eines Schreis. Wie von weiter Ferne höre ich sie nur noch, doch sie wird immer leiser. Irgendwann wird diese Stimme völlig verstummt sein, dessen bin ich mir sicher.

Meine Gedanken schweifen wieder zurück in meine Räume. Ein Blick auf meine Hände sagt mir, dass es bald Zeit ist, zu gehen. Der Dämon in mir giert nach Blut. Meine langen, dürren und schneeweißen Finger beginnen zu zittern. Es wird Zeit.

Langsam wende ich mich vom Fenster ab, streiche mir eine lange Haarsträhne meines tiefschwarzen Haares hinter das Ohr. Flüchtig blicke ich in den Spiegel, als ich das Zimmer durchquere, um mir meinen aus schwerem, warmem Stoff gearbeiteten Winterumhang anzuziehen. Natürlich ist er schwarz.

Meine schulterlangen Haare umrahmen ein dürres, bleiches Gesicht. Schwarze Augen funkeln unter den langen, ebenfalls schwarzen Wimpern. Es ist ein unheimliches Gesicht, aber dennoch von einer düsteren Schönheit.

Wieder lächle ich, während ich den Umhang überziehe, meinen Zauberstab nehme und mit wehendem Umhang meine Räume verlasse. Es ist an der Zeit, meinen inneren Dämonen zum Schweigen zu bringen, die verzweifelt aufschreiende Stimme, tief in mir vergraben, ignoriere ich wieder. Mit jeder Nacht wird sie leiser, die Dunkelheit in mir größer…

_

* * *

_

Was meint ihr, hat diese Shortstory ein Review verdient ? Wenn es euch gefallen hat, dann bitte ich euch lieb, mir eines zu schreiben, denn Reviews sind bekanntlich das Brot des Autors ;-). 

GadRdF

Josephine


End file.
